Godzilla vs James Bond 007
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: In honor of the new CASINO ROYAL, Bond seems to have gotten in over his head, and challenged Godzilla. please read
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah.

Prologue.

Bond walked into M's office, it seemed like a normal day that morning, But, little did Bond know that it would be a horrific play out of events.

M walked in and sat (M is a man in this) He sat down and said, "Well, Mr. Bond, It seems I have a very important mission. In Japan, we have sittion with a certain…monster."  
"A monster?"

"Yes. It seems some of the locals are spooked by the thought of a monster named… 'Godzilla'. I want you to go down there, and sort out some of the difficulties."

"And you want someone of my status to do this why?"

"Well, I think there may be an old friend of yours down there." M said smiling.

"Ah…"

In the center of a gun, is a spiral. And this spiral looked around for a moment, and focused on Bond. Bond reacted quickly, and shot the man holding the gun, and blood fell into the spiral. (The music booms)

Sean Connery

As

Ian Fleming's

007

James Bond.

Godzilla

Vs.

James Bond

1

The plane arrived at the airport, and Bond got off.

He drove to the hotel he was staying at, and talked to the recipient, and said, "Hello. I believe I have a reservation?"

"What is your name?" she asked.

Bond smiled, and said in English, "Bond. James Bond."

She smiled too, and gave him his key. Bond went up to his room, and changed his clothes. He came out in a blue suit, with a bow tie, and a gun tucked in his shirt.

Bond walked off, and drove to a building that said 'Authorized personnel'. only.

He only had to show his face to the guards, and they let him through.

Once inside, he met up with several Japanese men, all dressed in black suits.

"Mr.… Bond, is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, we want to say that we thank you for summing down. We would also like to say that we give complete control of our army. We need you to sign these papers.

_They're all speaking English, interesting. _Bond thought as they pulled out the papers

Bond looked them over, and said, "What is this?"

"The contract to control our army. We need a good military strategist like you to direct our efforts to destroy this monster."

"So…you're serious on this?"

"Yes. It may come today. You can see for yourself."

"I will." Bond signed the papers, and then gave them back.

"Thank you mister Bond." There was something in _mister _that Bond didn't like.

"Well, That does seem nessacery."

"Would you like to see the army?"

"Sure/"

They led Bond to a gigantic building and Military base that housed all sorts of tanks, and soldiers and strange technologies, like the giant 'Masser guns'.

Bond was impressed with it, and said if the matter came up, he would crush the monster.

As they were leaving, Bond asked the main person, Hetio was his name, if a man named Tiger Tanaka was around somewhere.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Mr. Tanaka died several years ago."

"Oh." Tanaka was an accomplice of Bond's, but he hadn't seen him for years.

Then, the alarm sounded.

And Bond heard: "Monster on the Horizon!"

I know there's not much to it, but its all I can think of right now. I'm anxious, so please review good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back with

2

Godzilla (2000) trudged through the city, smashing buildings as he went, and crushing all the cars he came in contact with.

James Bond saw this from high up in a helicopter, staring in awe.

"So he exists…" he said.

"Sir, why do you a Scottish accent?"

"Hun? Oh nothing." Bond got on the radio with G-force command. He gave instructions on how to hit the monster.

"That sounds good Mr. Bond, but it might not work." Said the voice on the other end.

"I don't give a damn if it works or not, just kill the damn thing!"

Not ten minutes later, tons of tanks came out. Bond and his chopper got out of there as soon as possible.

Then, placed at vary critical locations, Began to fire at Godzilla. Several missles hit the building in front of him that he stepped into, two or three missed, and everything else hit him. Even the electricity of the Giant maser guns.

Once that happened, Godzilla's giant spines lit up, and he turned around fast and shot a jet of blue at them, blowing them up. He kept that beam, and made a circle around him, knocking down all the buildings and killing all the tanks and SAM launchers and masser guns.

Bond stared in surprise, wondering at the power of the great beast. Godzilla roared on the screen they were watching, and continued forward, leaving behind the ruble that he had created.

Bond looked at his Japanese friend, and asked, do you have a fighter jet I cam use?"

"We do sir…"

"Where is it?"

As the _James Bond_ goes off in the back ground, Bond takes off in a fighter jet. There were several other jets with him, but he broke off from them, and flew towards the monster. Godzilla was tearing up some buildings in on a street of them.

Bond flew in from the back, firing his guns. He hit the giant spines, and then the neck. Godzilla didn't even seem fazed by it all, he just lit up his spines. Bond hadn't seen that before.

As he flew over Godzilla's head, a blue jet of something shot up at him. He evaded it, noting that his Geiger counter was going off. He also noticed that noticed that he had a Geiger counter in his jet.

Bond looked back and saw that the beam had come from Godzilla's mouth. It shot back up at him, and he darted to the opposite side, and turned around. He flew right at the monster, which fired at him again. Bond leaned over to the left. Bond fired at Godzilla, who just shrugged it off.

Bond flew right at him, and came to within ten feet of his head. At the last minute, he pulled up on the throttle, and faked out the monster.

At first, Bond thought he had succeeded in confusing the monster, but when he looked forward again, he saw a giant tail coming at him. Bond veered to the left, getting scraped on the bottom. So, trailing smoke and sparks, he flew off to the right, but turned around, radioing his wingmen. They flew in too, and they went into delta formation.

They swung around to the front of Godzilla, and began to fire at him. Godzilla roared aloud, nearly deafening Bond, but he continued to fire at him. They flew in close, and pulled out fast. Godzilla had swung his arms a little, but only managed to hit one of wingmen. They were flying out, in an attempt to come back in and hit him again, but Godzilla blew up one of his wingmen with his breath, the one that he had clipped, and Roared again.

Bond and his other wingman pulled up alongside each other, and went back in, firing as they went. The bullets didn't seem to affect the four-hundred foot tall monster a bit, in fact he shot his beam again, nearly killing one of them. Godzilla roared again, and Bond shot into his mouth. Godzilla reacted to this, by throwing himself around like crazy.

Bond liked the fact that it worked, but didn't like the fact that Godzilla blew up his wingman. Bond flew away, toward the ocean, and Godzilla followed.

Godzilla fired at him several times, but, he was James Bond. He could do anything. Couldn't he?

Finally they reached the water, and Bond led Godzilla into it. Godzilla fired at him several times, each missing Bond by only a little bit. Bond circled around, Hitting Godzilla on top of his head.

The _James Bond _went off in the background, as Bond fired at the monster with his bullets and missiles, creating a fog. The impacts of the Missiles made Godzilla duck down, but he was consumed in fog. Godzilla shot his way through it, and when the smoke cleared, Godzilla could see that Bond had gone. It didn't though. Godzilla was a four-hundred-foot monster, and he had seen what the human looked like. He would get him.

See what happens next week. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there. So bad to see you. I update on Friday by the way.

3

Bond had landed, and gotten out. He was a nervous wreck, and immediately went to the bar.

The bartender asked what he wanted, and Bond replied in Japanese: "A martini, shaken, not stirred." The bartender mixed the drink.

He had his drink, then went back to the base.

"What the hell is that thing?" He said sitting down at a desk in a white room.

"That, Mr. Bond, is Godzilla."

"Really? I didn't notice from all the laser beams shooting at me."

"Let me give you an overview of Godzilla for you." (This can be skipped for people who already know it. You'll this symbol when I'm done)

He pressed a button, and an image of Godzilla came up on the wall. With the lights darkened, He began explaining what the monster was about.

"Godzilla is roughly four hundred feet tall, with an impregnable armor plating-like substance on his body. He has small arms, which don't add up to much, but he has a long tail, which he likes to whack at things with. He has an atomic beam that shoots from his mouth, this is what you encountered Mr. Bond.

"He was once a dinosaur, mutated by testing of the H-bomb in the pacific, and now he wreaks havoc on us. We believe he has an addiction to Radiation, because he is always hunting after it.

"We do not know a way to destroy him."

The lights came back on, and Bond looked up.

"Well, if you don't know of a way to defeat it. Why did you call me?"

"Because your James Bond, you're the best."

"Even _I_ can't kill that thing."

"You do not know that."

"Perhaps I don't. Is there a place where he makes birth? Comes back to every night or so?"

"We think. There is an Island not far from our coast that has reports of all kinds of monster activity, which we have dubbed 'monster island.'"

"Monster Island? Hmm…Can I go there?" "Yes Mr. Bond."

"How soon can I leave?"

"Right now, if you please."

"I will."

They were at the docks the next morning though, they had decided that it would be better if they left in the morning, seeing as the monster could come in at night.

As Bond was about to board his boat, Mr. Tuguishea (Or whatever I named him) Introduced him to a pretty, young girl.

He shook hands with her, and said hello in Japanese (Kenochewah, for those who don't know.)

He kissed her hand, and hoped they'd especially find the island.

They stayed on the boat for about ten hours before they even thought they saw land. It was a harsh ten hours. At about noon, they ran out of booze on their luxury boat, sailing around, trying to find some damn island.

The ride was rather smooth, but when they tried to fish, some of the waves disoriented their lines and screwed them up.

So, finally, at ten hours out, they saw land, and came in half an hour later. It was a small island by human standard, maybe an archer or two across, no more.

It was late, so they finally decided to explore it more in the morning,. They went out to about twenty miles offshore, and stayed there for the night. Bond might almost not have made it, but they airlifted in some booze, and finally drank the night away.

When they went to sleep, they were glad, because they hadn't bothered by Godzilla or something. But, they didn't see the long, snake- like monster slither under their boat.

Bond went to bed, with the girl who called herself Tana Suki.

The next morning, they landed the boat on shore, and went in. Tana stayed on the boat, but Bond, and some of the Japanese guides went out into the jungle. The plants were huge, and Bond wondered why.

He decided against it, and just said it was because of the sheer size of Godzilla. They walked on, and came across they dying carcasses of several dead animals, all of which he couldn't recognize.

Bond wore safari clothes, and the Japanese explorers wore, well, Japanese exploring uniforms.

They walked on a little farther, and finally heard a very strange sound. It sounded like a high pitched squeal, and looked to the left, where it came from.

There was a massive wall of foliage, and some of the leaves were rustling.

Bond motioned for someone to go forward. One brave man did, and he went through the foliage. A moment passed, and Bond drew his gun.

The man came running back, screaming bloody murder. He dashed off into the jungle, headed toward the boat.

Then, a giant orange, praying Mantis came charging through the foliage.

The men, including Bond, started to run back, firing at it.

They dashed off into the jungle, trying to stay together. They fired as they went, trying to distract the Mantis or something, but it kept running towards them. As they pushed the foliage away, the Mantis just cut it down with his claws. Bond got an idea.

He told the men to fall back on his signal, which only two or three of them did. The rest were eaten, but the Mantis couldn't stop on a dime. It plowed on ahead, cutting down foliage for about twenty yards.

They dashed forward, running between its legs, and through the foliage a little more easily.

As they ran ahead, Its claws swooped deadly close, almost getting them. They scratched one man's back, and Bond shot up into the joint. That didn't even faze it.

They plowed through the jungle, and finally came to the boat. Bond dove into the boat with two other men.

They cast off as the last man was devoured alive.

When they were about three miles or four miles from the island, They heard a loud roar, and a creature walked into view. Godzilla fell into the water, and his spines disappeared beneath the surface.

The captian thrust forward on the throttle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. I'm thinking about changing my name to "Sole Man". What are your oppions?

4

The driver pushed forward on the throttle. The boat went flying forward, trying in futility to evade Godzilla.

Bond stood in the stern, holding his girlfriend close to him. He saw a dark shape in the water chasing after them, which was obviously Godzilla. He remembered that it took them about ten hours to get to the island. But that included finding it, and now they knew the best way to Japan. He thought. He called to the driver, who said that he did indeed know the way.

The shadow went away.

Godzilla ducked low beneath the waves, going to below the shadow of the boat. That man was on their, and he was mad at that man. And nobody lies Godzilla when he's angry.

Bond drew his gun, not knowing what good it would do, but he felt comfortable with it out. The driver slowed for a moment-on purpose, and they felt some rumbling beneath them. The driver smacked hard on the throttle just as Godzilla shot up from the sea, barely missing them. The waves from his eruption rocked them forward a little.

Bond's girl friend had fallen to the gunwale, and Bond motioned her to go below. But not to far below.

Bond stood in the stern, with his gun ready. _Ready for what? _He thought to himself.

The shadow lifted, and Godzilla's head came halfway out of the water. It was ten feet from the transom of the boat, and his nostrils flared. Bond aimed his gun, and fired at the giant monster's eye, hitting him. (Well, that was a hard shot) He hit the other eye too, and the monster roared, lifting his head out of the water, enough to expose the mouth.

With that, Godzilla slammed down into the water, carrying them slightly with the waves.

That man had shot out his eye! They were still in their sockets, unharmed of course, but that had hurt him, and he was mad bub, mad. Most of all, now, it was personnel.

Bond had his hands on the transom of the boat, with his gun still in one hand, wishing he had a cigarette right now. The driver slowed for just a second, and Godzilla shot up out of the water, catching them slightly in the stern. Bond was thrown against the center part of the boat (Cockpit) and the driver was thrown forward, his body smashed into the wheel. Several men fell overboard, not really having a chance. They sped on.

Eventually, Godzilla's spines came up out of the water, dorsaling. After a few minutes, they went down again.

The driver slowed, when he felt rumbling but not happened.

When the boat slowed, Godzilla went up, and bit water. He was hoping to confise those men.

The Driver pushed forward, going at 50 knots.

Bond's Girlfriend had been knocked around a little bit, and her hair was messed up. Her clothes were torn slightly, and she was mad. But what could she do?

Bond stood the stern, barely able to stand, because of weariness, and the speed of the boat.

Out of no where, Godzilla's head shot up from the water. His mouth agape, his eyes furious, his hatred moving. He had missed. He slammed his head down again.

The boat drive turned to port, heading in the wrong direction, and after a few miles, turned to starboard. He continued to swerve, and Bond watched the dark shadow in the water following them like some evil leviathan. Godzilla was more than that though.

Godzilla was enraged. They were evading him, trying to move sideways, and making him slightly dizzy. He finally went in a strait line, knowing that would be the answer. He darted forward, breaking the water, missing the boat. Several gun shots were fired at him, but he could care less.

They continued to swerve, and he continued to the show them the folly of their ways. Godzilla shot up, broke the surface, and came close to the boat.

The monster was ten feet from the transom, fifteen from Bond standing in the stern. Godzilla had his mouth open. Bond fired all his shots into that wide hole, and he actually saw blood streaming from it. Godzilla slammed into the sea again, making them move forward.

_How are he! He drew blood…a worthy opponent? _Godzilla shrugged off the pain n his mouth. He shot upwards. This time, it was personnel.

Godzilla's arm shot out the water, coming down at them, and tearing off the transom. The claws dug into it, tearing the wood, splintering it all around, bending the end of the stern downwards, and water went into the stern. Not enough to flood, just a little sheet of it on the wood.

Bond thought all was lost, but they slammed into port, tearing up the bow everyone aboard got off, except Bond.

He ran into the cockpit, which was begging to fill up with water, and he went below. Water was begging to pour in, and he began to search for his girlfriend. He threw several heavy things around that he didn't looking at, and finally found, her, buried under some stuff, but she was alive.

"Leave… me…"

"No." He said. "I'm getting you out."

"Not enough time…"

"There's always time."

He began to pull, but he found that her clothes were all caught up in a metal mesh. He pulled her forward, ripping he clothes in the back, but found that he was somehow imbedded into the wood. Both her legs and one arm were sticking into the sea.

"Go…"

Bond took a heavy breath. The place was half full of water, and he could just climb out.

He looked at his girlfriend, kissed her one last time, and ran off. He climbed up the stairs, looking back at her, seeing her almost die.

He got out, and went in towards town.

Bond was standing on the balcony of the G building, watching the sea ten minutes later, because they had a Godzilla warning in Tokyo bay.

The boat that had carried Bond was rocking in the docks, when a massive creature stood up, smashing it to splinters. And anything else on the dock.

Godzilla stood facing the city, ready to demolish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there

5

Godzilla pushed forward, smashing buildings as he went, turning them into ruble. Even though he didn't know that they were actual structures, alls he knew was that they were objects in his way, and they had to go. He smashed cars into the ground, hoping that that one human would be in them, and he would stop until he leveled the city, and killed him. This time-it was personnel.

Bond stood on a balcony, watching from afar as the giant monster turned the great city of Tokyo into a burning grave yard. Again. Godzilla shot at buildings, making them fall to the ground, which in turn would others into ruble, and so on. Bond knew that the monster was looking for him, but he was scared, and didn't know what to do. He was in way over his head.

Mr. Tekanoway (Or whatever I called him, walked over and said, "What do we do, Mr. Bond?"

Bond hung hid head, and said miserbly, "I don't know…"

Godzilla turned, knocking down a building with his tail, and fired at several things in the air. A larger one, possibly carrying more humans, and maybe that one man, flew out of a building for it and its kind. It went down in a mass of flames.

Godzilla smashed a building, and stomped on several of the annoying vehicles with guns.

He pressed onward, smashing buildings down with his hand, and blowing several up with his atomic breath. There was a mass of cars in front of him, with humans running around, and he fired in front of him, destroying the buildings, and killing them all.

Godzilla walked forward, into the smoke.

Bond was tortured. _What can I do … Ahha…_ Bond turned to his assistant, and said, "I have a plan."

The entire street went up in flames, and Godzilla stomped forward. He blew one building, and smashed another, and whacked with his tail as he passed it. Then, (With the Bond music in the background) a helicopter flew past him. The man was in that helicopter.

Godzilla turned, and fired.

Bond swerved to the left, avoiding Godzilla's beam. He then darted back to the right, hoping to miss another, which didn't come, and he stayed on the course. Godzilla gave chase.

Bond flew forward at top speed, hoping to get to the dock. Most men, after having their girlfriend killed onboard a boat, would never go near the docks again. But, Bond wasn't most men.

He got there, and got on the boat before he landed the chopper. In fact, he flew it towards Godzilla, who let it crash at his feet. The monster was smart. They took off.

They dodged one atomic ray, and headed off, with most of the Japanese navy. Plan "A" was in affect.

Godzilla jumped into the water, and chased Bond.

Bond sat in the stern, or rather crouched, and hoped that Plan A would work. Right now, everyone was in position, several naval battle ships and his own (which was another pleasure boat) formed a two-mile circle, with submarines down below.

Bond thought it was funny-there was Marko Ramuis (The captain of _The Red October_) which had an accent like his own, and looked sort of like him. Who was he…

As planned, Godzilla reached there in a matter of minutes. He exploded through the negative space in the circle, and Began to roar. Shots of heavy chloroform were shot into his mouth via cannon.

Godzilla opened his mouth to shrug it off, but was hit again. Six times each, and not even fazed. He then shut his mouth tight, but was hit again, this time getting it through the nostrils.

Godzilla roared, got it in the mouth again, and blew up one the navy ships. He figured that would stop them from fear, but they kept on, and some of it went into his eyes to prevent him from seeing Bond, and he began to stagger.

He blew up another one, and sank one with his hand. Three went in his face, and now he had to let his mouth hang open for breath, and got a lot more into his mouth. Godzilla tried to fire at one of the battle ships, but failed in activating his breath, and ended up hurting his mouth because of it. It was numbed by more chloroform.

Godzilla had lost focus, and was now losing consciousness. He would fall asleep in a few minutes, but they wanted him out cold, so they quickly reloaded, and knocked him around a little more, before he finally fell, and fell on of the battle ships, and his tail picked one up and flipped it.

As Godzilla sank to the bottom, he was hit with more chloroform missiles by the submarines.

The bottom was only a hundred feet down, so Bond knew to quickly get into his mini-sub, and go down there.

Once down there, Bond saw the monster for the first time good: He had green scales that seem thick, and large spikes on his back, and a sharp nosed head. Bond quickly drove over, put a missile on his skin, and got the hell out.

Once on top, they gave the order to stall all incoming ships, and move out the current ships and submarines.

After everything was done, _BOOM!!! _Bond still had his hearing, and his eyesight, but the water was going crazy as it settled back from the A-bomb, and the ship was rocking violently, almost flipping it, but the guy at the helm threw the throttle forward, and kept on the surface. They all formed over Godzilla, or what they hoped to be Godzilla's corpse. Bond knew he wasn't dead, but things could happen…

Just as the men began to cheer, Godzilla shot up out of the water, roaring.

Well, so much for plan A.

Come by next week to the high powered ending.

Preview: plan B please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry for missing last week. This, is the conclusion.

6

Bond stared in horror as the towering behemoth towered over him and the entire fleet.

Godzilla roared, loudly, nearly deafening, and began to smash ships. He crushed them, tore them apart, and blew them up.

Fortunately, Bond had a plan "B"

As Godzilla destroyed ships, saving Bond's for the last, Bond got into a mini-sub, and was lowered into the water.They also lowered a missile into the water, which he stored into his Mini-sub. He went forward.

As Godzilla smashed ships into wreckage, he felt something at his leg. He looked down, and saw Bond in a small vehicle, and He lunged after him.

Bond dove for the depths. Godzilla crashed into the water a few meters behind him.

Bond didn't dare look back, and just drove on. Godzilla gave chase, catching up to him at forty knots.

Fortunately, Bond had remembered that the sonofabitch could only go that fast. He increased to fifty knots, shooting through the water. He was headed down. It was black now. Sunlight couldn't get down here, but he didn't dare turn on his light.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a ray of blue light came at him. He only saw it because he looked back to see if Godzilla was still there.

He shot to the side, realizing that Godzilla could see him perfectly well.

As soon as he did, he saw that there was a wall in front of him. He took evasive action, and darted to the side. He looked back to se Godzilla hit the wall. He didn't.

He really hit it, and went ever deeper. He avoided another shot, and another. He shone his light on the bottom, looking for it.

Then he aw that he was floating above a platue. He went down deeper, and Godzilla clipped the side of the rock.

He evaded another shot, and the window began to crack. This sub wasn't meant to go this deep.

He nearly missed a large green claw.

The window cracked some more.

Bond was clipped by the claw.

He heard the roar.

He evaded another shot.

Water leaked through.

Bond was sweating.

After going for a while, he looked back. Nothing had happened, and he saw why-Something of the deep sea had attacked Godzilla.

Bond stepped on it, and shot down. He panned his now weakened light on the bottom. There! He found it-a trench.

He shot into it, and heard the 1,000 monster down there with him. Bond steadied his craft. He aimed at the wall-just at the right place. Godzilla encircled him. The back of the craft was in his mouth.

The bubbles were on the cracking window. Water was coming in. Bond fired. Bam! It hit and stuck to the wall.

Godzilla looked up. It was a torpedo that was so hogged up on radio activity Bond wouldn't have kids-and Godzilla liked that kind of stuff. But only for a second. Bond pressed a button, and was shot out.

He was shot out so fast that a bubble of air formed around him, and he made it to the top.

"Now! Detonate it!" He was scooped up out of the water.

Godzilla smashed the machine even though he knew no one was in it, He then went to the missile. For enegery. Then…**_BOOM!_**

The explosion was so big it broke the surface.

A world of rock and ruble crashed down on the giant monster.

He fell into the trench, past everlasting darkness. And into lava.

A mass of rock, containing the king of the monsters, went crashing into the lava beneath.

As Bond was leaving the Airport, and going back to England, He looked out across the Pacific Ocean. He then opened the window, and three five hundred dollars out the window. It was debt.

That night, when the is up, and the water's black, and everything's asleep, except for large fish there's always a bigger fish.

The hulking mass rose of the darkness, and ascended to the light, of the surface.

Godzilla broke the surface with a fierey roar. As if to say, "I am Godzilla! Hear me roar!"

With that, He turned, and sawm to his island, where he ruled. Or to his city. Where he ruled more.

THE END


End file.
